Dangerous Game
by lumutness
Summary: These new elements just bring Boboiboy nothing but trouble. In the end of the day, three of his split personalities almost inclined to agree. I mean- look at them. He didn't think that Pulau Rintis ever got a climate change this extreme before those two happen. One might argue that it was only the effect of global warming, though. (...oh, please. Who is he kidding.) /ONESHOT/
_lumutness_ presents...

.

 **Dangerous Game**

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

.

Twist and turn.

Jump and run.

Thrust your body forward and watch the world burn.

.

Api and Air did the spar like playing a dangerous game of dance.

In a way, it was a dance. Their body charged and deflected each other in perfect synch. Attack, defend. Burn, spray. Blazing, c _hilling._ One movement always compliment the other, much like their elements destined to be. The other three of them watched with gaping jaws as the flaming body of Api suddenly drenched in water. Metaphorical hackles rising and he _hissed_ , much like an angry wet kitten. That brought a very smug, _smug_ smirk upon Air's face. "Heh, now who is the strongest? **_Me,_** of course-" "YOU TAKE THAT **BACK!"** __ _"Alamak-"_ and both of them were at it again.

Oh boy, when would this misery even end?

He sighed.

In his side, Halilintar was fuming silently. Sparks of red electricity coursed through his swords like a silent warning, as if he wanted to say _somebody stop me because I am tempted to pounce their annoying face at any second now-_ "Halilintar! patience." Just that, and his body stilled. His eyes was still wild, but he managed to whisper a thank you between the grounded teeth. Only when tension left him a little that Gempa was able to remove his earth-gloved hand from its perch on Halilintar's shoulder.

His body sagged in relief. One problem solved.

(Kind of.)

On his other side, Taufan grinned giddily. _Oh no._ "Don't even think about it." Because God knows that this kind of grin screamed _trouble_ for everyone involved. This is problem number two.

Taufan pouted, "C'mon, Gempa! Don't pretend that you don't also want to do that!"

"I don't!" Lies, lies, all of it.

The twin stares he got from Halilintar and Taufan was enough to voice their skepticism.

"I really don't!" _Lies._ He was too aware about the cold sweats that rolling down his neck. He was calm. He was-

...okay, he did want to interfere between Api and Air's fight, if only to stop them from ruining Pulau Rintis. Just... not now. Not like this. More fight would only end in more property damage, and as the sane one among them, he shouldn't encourage any of Boboiboy's split personalities to charge recklessly with emotions blazing high. They was so easy to rile up. He should know about this. He was one of them, afterall. He wanted to punch _two_ certain someones, but he need to plan. His annoyance prevented him from thinking clearly, and feigning calmness only worked so far.

He was _not_ calm.

Two expectant stares was still aimed at him.

"Aurgh, fine! fine!" Gempa groaned miserably, as the lukewarm droplets began to fall from the sky. The rain felt weird on his skin. "We gotta-" He fell silent, considering. It's raining warm water. The temperature would only rise higher if Api keep charging like that, and if Air keep using his power liberally. Looks like their sparring fight (their _ridiculously dangerous game of dance_ ) won't end so soon without outside involvement. His third problem.

"We gotta stop them _soon!"_

It's settled.

"Um- together!" He continued, "And we need a plan. Any ideas?" Because for once Gempa couldn't think of any.

Taufan perked up, "I have one-OUCH! OW, OW, OW, OW! HOT! HOT!" The rain was getting hotter way _too soon._ Thankfully, everyone else knows when to run and hide... or open their umbrellas. Not them, though.

Not that it mattered. Where would they hide in the middle of a football field?

"THEY'RE CRAZY!" Gempa heard himself scream in panic.

Halilintar almost cursed, "OWOWOW- Just- SHEESH- Taufan! Tell us your plan already!"

.

" _ **YAYA'S BISCUIT!**_ " Taufan was all but screeched, "FEED THEM- OWOWOW! HOTHOT!- WITH THAT!" They gaped. That was one perfect ammo to make a person faint. Or land them in hospital, your pick. _Genius._

But, Yaya was not here. None of their friends was. And the only way to get the _sacred_ biscuit was to find her.

.

"Got it!"

So Halilintar ran like hell.

.

.

.

.

.

(That was when Gempa belatedly realized to create an earth dome, to protect him and Taufan from the rain, before they managed to get their skin cooked.)

.

 **[Author's Note]**

This drabble felt unfinished, since there's several problems that got no resolution. This almost like an intro rather than a finished story. I'm aware of that. PLOT BUNNY JUST WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE I HAD TO WRITE THIS.

Believe me, I write this things without knowing why things questions about "why are Elemental Boboiboy alone by themselves?" or "where's his friends?" or "what happened with Yaya?" or "where did Halilintar go in order to find Yaya?" just puzzled me as much as it probably puzzled you. But sadly, there will be no continuation for this, because I don't plan to. Deepest apologies. :'3

Though, if anybody want to write a continuity, you have my permission (as long as there's no pairing involved). XD


End file.
